Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, various systems may be employed to protect such electronic content.
The use of high-availability data arrays is increasing in popularity, wherein each data array may be configured to serve a plurality of hosts (e.g., servers). Typically, data arrays are apportioned into a plurality of LUNs (i.e., logical drives) that are accessed by and/or assigned to hosts. Unfortunately, certain applications may require the use of multiple LUNs, each of which may need to be administered separately.